prank war
by psi baka onna
Summary: when Trunks gets on his friend,Zara's bad side then he starts a little prank war. read to see what happens when Trunks tries to get even!
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys. This is just a small fic that I decided to write 'cause I was bored silly. Hope you enjoy it.

The great prank war 

**Chapter 1: It begins**

****

One day a young girl, around the age of 7, was bored. She was idly channel surfing while lying on the sofa in the large living room at Capsule Corp. she was supposed to be staying with the briefs family until her own came back from a business trip, I guess you could call it. Her long brown hair was up in messy pigtails that were currently being fiddled with. She yawned & blinked her large, golden eyes before looking at the door. _Wonder where the boys went, they've been gone ages! _She thought. She turned round & shifted positions so that she was on her knees. _If they don't come back soon then I'm going to have to go find them. _

She changed the channel again & immediately turned it off when the familiar purple dinosaur came on. _That's it! I'm gonna go find them! I'm way to bored not to! _She jumped off the sofa & went out the door towards her beat friends room.

When she came to his room the door was shut tight & a sign hung over it that was obviously made by the boys. _Top-secret meeting! Keep out! _Was written on it & the girl just stared at it. _What's that supposed to mean? What ever they're doing could be a laugh, might as well listen in. its not like I have anything better to do._ She pressed her ear up against the door & listened in.

"Ready for the first meeting, Goten?"

"Sure am Trunks! What's this one about?"

"Why all girls are stupid!" the girl outside head snapped up at this. _WHAT DID HE SAY? _She thought, glaring at the door. She clenched her fists then slammed the door open, making both boys stare at her.

"Z…Zara?" the boy at the other end of the room stuttered. He quickly moved some of his light purple hair out of the way to get a better look at his fuming friend. Zara glared at him before going up to him & glaring at him some more.

"What was that Trunks? I didn't hear the last thing you said." She said in a quite voice while still glaring at him. He looked over at his spiky haired friend for support before nervously looking back at Zara.

"What, the 'all girls are stupid thing'?" he asked looking slightly confused.

"Yes!" she said angrily.

"Why? It's not like you are one" Zara glared at him even more & Goten looked from Trunks to Zara knowing what was about to happen.

"What is that supposed to mean? Of course I'm a girl!"

"What really? I never noticed before"

"WHAT!"

"I mean of course you are a girl!"

"So I'm stupid then? Is that it?"

"No! No, of course not! I meant that most girls are!" Zara lowered her head & growled before looking up & smirking.

"Ok then. You better sleep with your eyes open tonight." She said before walking out. Trunks stared over at Goten nervously & he just stared back.

"So, err, does this mean the meetings over?" Goten asked while scratching the back of his head.

Later that night Trunks was almost afraid to go to bed. Zara had ignored him all the way through dinner & he could still remember the last thing she said to him. 'You better sleep with your eyes open'. Bulma, his mother, spent ages trying to get him to go to bed & ended up threatening his desert to make him go. He checked his room to make sure no one could get in before getting under the covers & falling asleep. Not long after he fell asleep a shadow washed over him. The person that had come into his room lifted up a carton they had gotten out of the fridge & raised it over Trunks head, slowly tilting it until it's contains poured out. As soon as it hit him, Trunks eyes burst open & he jumped out of bed screaming. The whole house lit up & soon Bulma was stood in the room trying to make Trunks calm down.

"It was Zara! She said she would get me & now she's poured apple juice all over me!"

"Calm down & let me clean you up, it couldn't of been Zara, she's asleep in her room!"

"It was her! It had to have been! Come on! I'll show you, she hast to be awake!" he began pulling his mother out of his room & down the hall & into Zara's room.

"See! I told you!"

"Trunks, she's asleep." Bulma said wearily. Trunks turned round to see Zara with her eyes shut in bed fast asleep.

"What? I don't get it, she should be up!"

"Yes, with all your yelling I'm surprised she is still asleep, now come on, you need to get cleaned up. You smell like apple." She pulled trunks out of the room & as soon as they were gone, Zara sat up & pulled out the carton of apple juice & laughed to her self. 

"Got ya!"

In the bathroom, Trunks was having a bath & was glaring at the wall._ It's on now Zar! It's war!_


	2. operation pay back

Hey, chapter 2 is here! The prank war continues!

Disclaimer: me no own! Me just own Zara & plot!

**Chapter 2: operation pay back**

****

The next day all the chibis were in the back garden. Trunks was with goten climbing a tree & glaring at the girls, Zara & a little blonde girl called Marron, who were in a sand box. Zara was explaining to Marron why Trunks was in such a bad mood.

"…and that's what happened"

"You did that? Poor trunks"

"Not really, he deserved it! He was being stupid."

"True, & it sounds funny, wish I had been there"

"I probably should of left a camera in there or something, but it was funny!"

"Must have been! Tell me, what are you going to do if he wants to get even"

"See him coming probably. No one can get me!" Trunks, on the other side of the garden, was watching them.

"She must think she's so tough. It wasn't that funny…"

"Really, it sounds it…& you still smell of apple, it's making me hungry"

"Goten! How can you think about your stomach at a time like this? We need to get her back!"

"We do?" Goten asked, with the classic Son look of confusion.

"Yes we do. We need to think of something, but what?"

"We could do something to her food. I would get upset if someone did it to me."

"I guess we could. Lunch is in a minute so we could," Trunks thought about it then grinned, "Yeah lets do that! Let operation Pay back commence!" both boys jumped down from the tree & when they were sure the girls weren't looking they ran to the house & into the kitchen. Zara looked round just as they got in side. _Wonder what they're doing _she thought before shrugging it off & going back to her conversation with Marron.

In side the kitchen, the boys were waiting for Bulma to leave. As soon as she left they ran in & jumped up on to the counter so that they could look in the cupboards.

"Trunks, what are we looking for?" his friend was looking in the back of the cupboard & pulled out a bottle.

"This!" he showed Goten the bottle & grinned. It was a bottle of extra hot hot sauce.

"Oh I get it!" he looked over at the sandwiches that Bulma had made for them.

"Which one's hers?" Goten asked.

"Um, probably tuna mayonnaise." Trunks replied as he went over to see the sandwiches.

"There's only one. It must be hers. No one else would eat that stuff!"

"I would." Goten said as he watched his friend pour the sauce on to a sandwich before putting the bread back on.

"You would eat anything now hurry up, we can't let mom catch us!" he pulled Goten out of the kitchen & they both ran back to the tree.

"What do'ya suppose they were up to?" Marron asked as both girls watched them run back to the tree. Zara shrugged.

"No idea." They starred at the boys a little longer until Bulma came out to tell them it was time to eat. All four chibis ran into the kitchen & got up into a chair. Zara starred at her sandwich, there was something odd about it. She could smell hot sauce. _That old gag? That's the oldest trick in the book! _She thought.

"Hey Zar, what's wrong? Don't you want your sandwich?" Trunks asked, trying not to smirk. Zara looked back up at Trunks & smiled sweetly.

"I want it!" she looked behind them & did a fake look of surprise.

"Hey, is that big chocolate cake what we're having for desert?" every one turned to look & Zara swapped hers & Trunks' sandwiches over just before they looked back.

"What cake?" Trunks asked & Zara shrugged at him.

"Guess I was just imagining it." She smiled then took a bite out of the sandwich. Trunks waited for her to react to the hot sauce but when she just smiled back at him & carried on eating he looked at his friend in confusion.

"You sure you put enough on?" Goten whispered.

"I put half the bottle on. It must take a while for it to kick in." he whispered back before looking back at Zara. He continued starring at her as he took a bite out of what he thought was his sandwich. As soon as he did his eyes widened  & he started sweating. Everyone starred at him as he went red.

"WATER!" he cried out before getting down & running towards the sink. Everyone looked at each other then back at Trunks who was drinking a lot of water way to fast & spilling most of it on the floor.

"Is there something wrong, Trunks" Zara asked smirking. Trunks glared at her & was about to say something when Bulma came in.

"Trunks! What did you do?" she asked angrily, pointing at the water on the floor.

"I…I…I…err…"

"That's it! No desert for you! You can wait in the living room for the others to finish!" she then pulled Trunks out of the room as he glared up at Zara. Once they were gone the others stared at her.

"Err, what just happened here?" Marron asked, confused.

"Trunks' prank back fired on him that's what! The hot sauce thing was so obvious!"

"He did the hot sauce thing? I thought I could smell something weird. Man, that hast to be the lamest trick ever!"

"Hey! It was my idea! Opps…"goten said, quickly covering his mouth. Both girls starred at him then burst out laughing.

"That makes sense actually." Zara said still laughing. Goten glared at her & both girls stopped.

"Sorry Goten, it's just kinda funny"

"Is not!" he said hotly.

"Really Goten, I'm sorry. It was a good idea. Trunks just used way to much hot sauce."

"Yeah, it really stinks in here 'cause of it!" goten starred at them then smiled.

"Oh, ok then" he said before eating both his sandwich & the hot sauce one then jumping down & running out to join trunks in the living room. Both girls starred blankly at where the sandwich had been.

"What just happened here?"

"I think he just poisoned him self…" meanwhile, in the living room, Trunks was sulking on the sofa. _How do I keep getting the blame for stuff she does? That can't be fair! That's it; by the end of this day I will prank those girls!_

A/n: that's another chappie done! ^_^ Plz remember to R&R! & if you feel like it you can send in a suggestion for a prank. Knowing me I'll probably lose ideas fast so suggestions will be helpful. C'ya!


	3. the girls get wet

I'm baaaack! Let the war continue! Prank count= girls,2 boys ,0

Disclaimer: hey, do I look like I own a widely watched & popular anime? Didn't think so!

**Chapter 3: the girls get wet!**

In the living room, Trunks was sulking on the sofa. _How do I keep getting the blame for stuff she does? That can't be fair! That's it; by the end of this day I will prank those girls! _Just as he thought this, Goten came in.

"'Bout time you got here! We need to think of a decent prank!"

"Aw, but Trunks, I don't feel like it. Why don't you just get them to say sorry? They said it to me & even let me eat the hot sauce sandwich."

"No, I can't do that and…you ate that thing?" Goten grinned.

"Yep, it tasted good. It was a bit spicy." Trunks sweat dropped.

"Right…now hurry up, I got an idea!" he said, grabbing Goten's arm & dragging him up stairs.

"Ok, now you stay here & tell me when they come," Trunks said before running off. Goten watched as Trunks ran down the hall towards Zara's room. Goten sat down on the top stair & waited.

Zara & Marron soon came up the stairs & saw Goten.

"What's he up to?" Marron whispered to Zara.

"Don't know. Hey Goten, what ya'doing?" Goten looked at them then shrugged.

"Don't know, Trunks told me to wait here. I have no idea what he's up to!" before the girls could ask anything else Trunks appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Goten, hurry up & get down here, we gotta go!"

"Fine…" Goten got up & ran down stairs then he & Trunks left. The girls looked at each other & shrugged. They then went to Zara's room. Marron went to open the door but Zara stopped her.

"Wait, it could be a trap."

"I don't think so, you're just being paranoid."

"Maybe…" 

"Do you really think they're smart enough to think of booby trapping your room?"

"Good point!" Zara said & Marron smiled. She opened the door & they both walked in just as a bucket of water fell off the door & landed on them.

"TRUNKS!!!!!!" Zara yelled at the top of her lungs. She was so mad that the water started turning to steam.

"That is it! He is so gonna get it now!" Marron nodded as she rung her hair out.

"Yep, they are going down!"

A/n: sorry this one was short but I ran out of ideas. & the prank count is girls,2 boys,1. Remember to review. I'll try & update soon.


	4. the return of 'bad man'

…& the war continues! Prank count = boys 1 girls 2!

Disclaimer: me no own! So don't even think about suing!

Chapter4: the return of 'bad man' 

Zara & Marron were standing in the doorway, soaking wet. Zara looked up at the window to see Trunks on a tree branch outside the window with a smirk on his face. Both girls glared at him & the window slammed shut & the curtains closed themselves.

"That is it! We have to think of something. After we get out of these clothes." Zara said, looking down at her wet jeans. Marron nodded & Zara went over to the closet & looked inside.

"That's the last straw! They are so going down now!"

"Huh? What's wrong, what else did they do?" Marron asked. In response Zara pointed at the closet & Marron looked in. Trunks had stolen all of Zara's clothes & had left a pink & very frilly dress.

"He knows I hate dresses! Especially pink ones!"

"It's not that bad…"

"It's worse then bad! I can't believe he did that!"

"Well what are you gonna do about it?" they both thought about it then Marron had an idea.

"We could dress him up as a girl! We can even use that dress since he like it so much!" Zara thought bout it.

"Nah, to obvious, we need to do something really evil. & I happen to have an idea. Come on we don't have much time, Vegeta will come out of the GR soon!" Marron looked at her friend confused as she was pulled towards Bulma & Vegeta's room. 

Once in there Zara started putting all of Vegeta's clothes into a black bin liner she had gotten on the way. She then floated up to the high self of the closet & started to look for something while Marron took the clothes out of the room. When she came back, Zara was on the floor again, grinning.

"What? What did you find?" Zara grinned more as she brought a pink shirt out from behind her back. Marron starred at it.

"It's a shirt Bulma made Vegeta wear once, & he wasn't to pleased. Did you bring the cap?"

"Yep, right here," Marron said as she showed the baseball cap to Zara. "It's Trunks' favourite, right?"

"Yep. This should be good!" Zara hung the shirt up in the closet & Marron left the cap on the floor where Vegeta was sure to find it then both girls ran back out, just before Vegeta came out of the shower.

Meanwhile, down stairs, Trunks & Goten were laughing.

"Man, I wish I saw her face when she found the dress!"

"Yeah, hard to believe that you did that to your girl friend."

"Hey! I told you to stop saying that! She is not my girl friend!"

"Not anymore..." Goten mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Um…I said that she might try & get us back?"

"Good point, we better be on guard." Goten was about to say something but was interrupted.

"TRUNKS!" both boys gulped & looked at the stairs as Vegeta came down in the pink 'bad man' shirt. Both boys started to laugh but stopped when Vegeta growled.

"You brat! How dare you replace all of my clothes with this! I'm a warrior not a variety of flower!"

"But I didn't…"

"Oh? Then I suppose it was someone else who left your cap in my room?"

"What? I didn't!"

"Yeah, he's been with me the whole time!"

"So you admit that you helped!"

"What's going on in here? Why are you yelling?" Bulma asked as she walked into the room. Zara & Marron came down & watched on the stairs.

"The brats took all my clothes & left this in the closet!" Bulma stared then laughed.

"I thought you said you would never wear that again, no matter what?"

"Shut up woman! It's not funny! They ought to be punished!"

"Okay then," Bulma said still laughing "no TV for the rest of today. Happy now Vegeta?"

"That's it?"

"Yes! I'm not going to over do it just for a pink shirt. As long as he gives back the clothes then it will be ok." Vegeta groaned then they both stared at Trunks who stared blankly.

"Well, where are they, brat?"

"Err…"

"Out with it!"

"I…don't…know." Trunks mumbled.

"What! You hid them! Go find them! Or else!" Trunks gulped & spotted the girls on the stairs. Bulma saw where he was starring & looked too.

"Zara! Why are you so wet? You have to get changed before you catch cold!" she said as she went up the stairs while pushing Zara.

"But…"

"No buts, you're getting changed!" she said as she pushed Zara into her room. Bulma looked in the closet & pulled out the dress.

"Aw, you'll look adorable in this!" Zara gulped.

"Now put it on!" Zara started mumbling as she took the dress into the bathroom with her then came back with the dress on.

"You look so cute," Zara glared at the floor "but we will have to do something about your hair, it's all messy & wet."

"What! Not the hair! You no what happens when someone else starts playing with my hair!"

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. & I'll wear gloves." Zara frowned & sat down. Bulma started brushing it then she got out a hair dryer. 20 minutes later, Zara came down stairs with her hair up in neat pigtails & big red bows. Zara glared at Trunks.

"Woman! What have you done? She's a warrior not a…"

"Oh, give it a rest Vegeta! She can look nice when she wants to." Zara mumbled something under her breath as she stared at Trunks.

"Anyway, we're going shopping now with Chichi & Goku. The kids are going to stay at their place with Gohan."

"What?"

"You heard me. It's about time you bought some new clothes any way. Most of them are all ripped up." Vegeta grumbled as Bulma lead them all to the car outside.

When she was sure that the grownups weren't looking, she grabbed Trunks by his collar.

"You better put my clothes back or else you will really pay."

"Well maybe you should confess to dad. He's going to make my life a living hell!"

"Good! You deserve it!" she let him go & got in to the car, matching Vegeta as she crossed her arms & glared in front of her. Marron & Goten sat in between them & stare at their friends who were both sulking. _Couples!_ They both thought as they rolled their eyes & Zara glared at them through the corner of her eye.

A/n: sorry 'bout the ending but I ran out of ideas. Remember to review; it'll make me happy! & I'll be thankful if any body has a good idea for a prank. As you can probably tell, I'm already running out of ideas. Ttfn!


	5. Marron's hyperness

…& it goes on. Prank count= boys 2 girls 3.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter5: Marron's hyperness 

****

The car finally pulled up out side the Son's house. Goten & Marron happily jumped out of it while Trunks & Zara were still in really bad moods. They got out & didn't look at each other. Gohan came out of the house & smiled at them all.

"Hey guys! Good to see all of you again."

"Hi Gohan, are your parents back yet?" Bulma asked as she got out of the car.

"Yeah, they just got back," he said, as he looked over at the chibis "how's everybody else?" Trunks & Zara mumbled & the others said they were fine.

"What's wrong with those two?" Gohan asked, looking back at Bulma.

"They're just in bad moods. Trunks decided to play a little prank on Zara & Vegeta. Don't ask."

"Ok…well, Zara looks nice." Zara growled at him as he said that. She really hated the dress. Gohan looked at her nervously before looking back at the house. Chichi & Goku were coming out, Goku being pulled along by his wife.

"Come on Goku! It won't be that bad! Vegeta will be there too."

"Oh, but Chichi! Can't I just stay home with Gohan & the kids?"

"No, you only have one gi left as it is, now come on." She managed to pull him over to the car.

"Goku doesn't want to go either then, huh?" Bulma asked with a smirk. Chichi nodded when Goku spotted Vegeta in the car.

"Hey Vegeta, decided to wear that again I see."

"Shut up Kakarot! It's all I had…" Goku laughed a bit then got in the seat behind Vegeta. The women told Gohan about all the emergency numbers before getting into the car & driving off. As soon as they were gone, Gohan turned back to the kids.

"Ok guys, lets go inside & find something to do." He said before leading everybody in side.

Goten went over to help his older brother find something for everyone to do when Trunks pulled him aside.

"Listen up Goten, I have a plan."

"Aw, but Trunks! I don't want to, Zar's already really mad & she's scary when she gets really mad."

"Don't worry about it Goten! Nothing bad will happen. Since when have I got you into trouble? Don't answer that, let's just do one last prank to get even with her & that'll be it, I promise." Goten stared at his friend before nodding in agreement.

"Good, now do you still have those old Barney videos?"

"Of course Trunks, why would I get rid of those?" Trunks started smirking evilly & Goten just blinked at him.

Meanwhile, Gohan had been looking through a closet for something the kids could do with, no luck. He was just about to give up.

"Come on you two, there hast to be something you want to do!"

"There's nothing I want to do!" Zara said hotly. Gohan sighed.

"How about a movie then?" Zara shrugged.

"I guess. What is there?" Gohan went over to the video rack & looked.

"Umm, there's the land before time…Aladdin…yu-gi-oh…friends…& a couple of adult movies that you can't watch." Zara looked over at Marron who was thinking.

"I don't know which one…" while they were thinking, they didn't see Goten run past them with all his Barney videos. He ran into the living room & put them all on the coffee table.

"Here you go Trunks, why do you need them?"

"Simple, the girls hate Barney! Something about his purpleness being creepy," he shrugged "anyway, we're going to make them watch him."

"Oh, ok, but how are you gonna do that? Super glue them to their seats?"

"You know what? That's not a bad idea! You go get the glue, I'll set up in here!" Goten nodded & ran out. Trunks turned round & put a barney video into the machine. As soon as Goten got back, Trunks poured glue on all of the seats.

"Zar would probably sit on the sofa but we should probably use it on all of the seats…" he said out loud as he did it.

"Geese Trunks, you sure do know a lot of stuff about Zara even if she isn't your girl friend."

"So?"

"So, you must like her." Trunks blushed a bit.

"Shut up Goten, I do not! Come on, we have to get out off here or else they might suspect us of doing something." He said as he ran for the door leading to the kitchen, grabbing the video remote on the way. Goten smirked then followed.

Gohan & the girls came in just as the boys left. Gohan went into the kitchen & came out with a big bag of sweets that he put on the table. The girls sat down on the sofa.

"Ok, which one of you brought in the video?" the girls looked at each other then back at him.

"We thought you said that you were bringing it in here?"

"You're kidding right?" the girls shook their heads & Gohan left grumbling. As soon as he was gone, the door slammed shut & locked it self & so did the kitchen door. The TV then turned it self on & the purple dinosaur came on the screen singing its song. Both girls looked horrified.

"Turn it over!"

"I can't find the remote!"

"What do you mean 'can't find the remote'? It's gotta be here somewhere!" Marron tried to get up but couldn't.

"AHH! I can't move!"

"What? Oh no, I can't either!"

"Having a little trouble ladies?" Trunks came round from behind the sofa holding a stuffed cat he found in Goten's room.

"Trunks? What did you do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Lets just call this a little payback for what you did before." Zara growled. Marron glared at the boys then noticed the sweets on the table & managed to grab them.

"Well, I'd love to stay & watch the video with you but that dino is just plain weird so I won't. Goten will stay to keep you company though." Trunks grinned as he said it & stroked the cat. He then turned & left.

"Oh great, now what are we supposed to do?" Zara turned round & saw Marron eating the sweets. Her eyes widened & she gulped. Marron finished all of the sweets & poured the left over sugar into her mouth before grinning insanely.

"Err, Mar? Are you all right?" Marron stared at her then laughed insanely.

"Oh Kami!" she said before trying her best to get away. Marron stopped laughing & stared at the TV, then glared at it.

"Barney must die!" she yelled before tugging at the sofa. She tugged so hard that it ripped & Marron could get up again. She jumped down from the sofa & ran up to the TV. When she reached it, she pushed it off the unit then laughed again.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Goten yelled at her, and then regretted it. She turned on him & took off her shoe before jumping on him & hitting him repeatedly over the head with it.

"Die Barney, DIE!" she yelled as she did it.

"I'm not…OW! Barney…OW! Get off…OW! Me! OW!" Zara stared at them. _Oh great, she's hallucinating again! Why did Gohan have to put the sweets there, he knows what happens when Marron gets hyper!_ She thought as she watched.

Goten started losing his temper & went super sayajin to get Marron off. Marron got up again & spotted Zara on the sofa.

"BARNEY!" she yelled before diving at her. Zara's eyes went wide & ended up blasting half the sofa away just to get away. Zara grabbed Goten & floated up near the ceiling to escape Marron who couldn't fly.

"Good idea Zara. She can't get us now!"

"It's not over yet, she still might get us." Zara said as she watched Marron go to the kitchen then come back with a broom & a frying pan. Both of the floating chibi's gulped as Marron started swinging the broom around to try & get them. They both screamed & dodged it & started flying round the room to keep away from it. Just as Marron knocked down a bookcase & several vases, Gohan came back into the room with Trunks.

"What is going on in here? What happened to the couch?" everyone stopped what they were doing & Marron dropped the broom.

"Three Barney's?" she said, confused before picking up the frying pan & jumping on Gohan, hitting him with the frying pan.

"Oh, just so you know, Marron's hyper."

"Thanks for…OW! That Zara, but…Ouch! I had noticed." The chibi's laughed nervously as Gohan tried to get Marron off. She was on his back banging the pan on his head. She put her free hand over his eyes as she hit him & he accidentally backed into a wall, knocking her off. Zara quickly came running over to them carrying a large basket over her head & put it over Marron as she got up & Gohan jumped on it to keep Marron from getting out from under it.

"Now what?" he asked her as Goten floated down from the ceiling, going back to normal.

"Don't ask me! You're the genius that left the sweets where she could reach them!" Zara half yelled at Gohan.

"Well her dad should be here in a hour to pick her up. Hopefully he'll know what to do with her."

"He didn't last time…"

"Yeah, but lets not worry about that now. Lets just find a way to keep her from getting out & tidy this mess up. Mom is gonna kill me if she sees this place!"

"Good point. Hey, where did Goten go?" everyone looked round then Goten came running in carrying a small boulder. He put it on top of the basket & dusted his hands off.

"Good idea, now go clean this mess up." All the kids looked at the mess & groaned.

"No excuses! Just tidy it up. I'm exhausted!" he finished, wiping his brow then went to sit in an armchair.

"NO! Don't sit in the," Trunks & Goten shouted as Gohan sat in it "chair…"

A/n: well, Gohan's stuck. Guess you'll have to wait till next time to see what happens. Please review, they'll make me happy & suggestions are much appreciated! Until next time, bye!


	6. hyper chibis on the lose!

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I haven't had much inspiration. This will probably be very bad so be warned!

Disclaimer: me no own!

**Chapter6: hyper chibis on the lose! **

"Good idea, now go clean this mess up." All the kids looked at the mess & groaned.

"No excuses! Just tidy it up. I'm exhausted!" he finished, wiping his brow then went to sit in an armchair.

"NO! Don't sit in the," Trunks & Goten shouted as Gohan sat in it "chair…"

"What the? Ahh, I'm stuck!" Gohan yelled out. Zara glared at the boys.

"You put that stuff on _all_ the chairs?" Trunks laughed nervously as Goten did a Son grin.

"Well…yeah, kinda…" 

"It was Trunk' idea!" Goten said & everyone stared at him.

"Will some one please tell me WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Zara sighed & explained about the prank, conveniently forgetting to mention how she had pranked them in the first. Gohan rolled his eyes then struggled to get up, forgetting that he had been glued to a chair & pulling half the armchair with him.

"Ok then, Trunks, Goten, you two clean up in here. Zara, help me out of this thing!" The boys started to complain but Gohan glared at them making them shut up & start cleaning up. Gohan told Zara to get the scissors, & when she came back with them he cut himself loose & turned over the padding on the chair so no one could tell that he had to cut him self out. He went to change his pants then came back in a new pair of jeans.

"Krillen should be here soon to pick up Marron. We need to find a way to calm her down." He said as he looked at Marron pulling on the bars.

"I'm not sure if that's possible. You remember what happened _last_ time _you_ gave her candy…"

"I know, I still have the scars. Lets just think of some…" the doorbell rang & Gohan walked off mumbling. He came back in with Krillen a few moments later.

"What happened in here?" the little man said as he came in.

"Gohan gave Marron candy…" Zara said bluntly as she swept up a broken vase.

"What? He did? & I thought he was supposed to be a genius or something…" Gohan went red as Krillen said that.

"Hey, it was an easy mistake to make!"

"Even if she did through a wall last time…"

"Shut up Zara, you're not helping. Krillen, please tell me you have a way of calming her down."

"Nope, sorry." Krillen answered, shaking his head. Everyone dropped their heads. Chichi was going to kill them for what they had did to the living room.

Marron looked round at everyone then laughed insanely as she pushed the side of the basket she was under & it toppled over. Everyone stood in shock as she stood up & looked at the boulder Goten had brought in, before trying to eat it since she thought it was a cookie. Krillen sighed before picking his daughter up.

"Come on, that isn't food. Lets go see Mommy." Marron stared at him before hitting him over the head & running out of the front door that Gohan had stupidly left open. Everyone glared at Gohan.

"Err, opps?" he said then everyone sighed.

"Come on, we have to go find the her now." Every one nodded  & Trunks got an idea. Zara, Gohan & Krillen ran outside to see if they could find Marron & Trunks grabbed Goten's arm.

"I have a plan."

"Aw, but Trunks! We have to go find Marron!"

"No, Gohan & Krillen have to. & since they're to busy to be watching us we can go off & have fun!" Goten blinked then smiled.

"Yeah! We can go to the park & stuff like that!" Trunks nodded & ran out the back door with Goten.

"Lets go!" he yelled as he took off with Goten towards Satan City. While they flew off, Gohan was floating above the forest looking out for Marron while Zara & Krillen looked around on the ground.

A/n: I'm stopping there. Gohan is going to be real mad when he finds out that Trunks & Goten ran away & what is the hyper Marron going to do to the person that finds her? Find out next time! Bye!


	7. the parent chase

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long but somebody thought it was a good idea to give me mountains of homework to do after school. So since I'm feeling miserable from the flu (& slightly delirious) I thought I'd attempt to up date today! I'll probably be ending this soon so I can move onto more serious stories but if you want it to go on then feel free to give any ideas.

So last time Marron was really hyper & escaped & the boys decided to run off to the city. Wonder what'll happen now…*insert evil grin*

Disclaimer: Do I look like an American or Japanese guy who owns my own animation company? Didn't think so.

**Chapter7: The parent chase.**

****

Zara wondered round the woods, taking a lot of care so she wouldn't end up attracting attention. She looked round then sighed. _I can't find her anywhere! Uh-oh…_her nose started to itch & she quickly covered her nose. _Can't sneeze, can't sneeze, just can't…_she sneezed, & very loudly too so it echoed off the trees. She quickly looked around then sighed when nothing happened then heard someone running behind her. She turned round just in time to see Krillen jump over a bush with a fishing net in his hand that he put over Zara's head. He grinned then noticed that he had gotten Zara who was now glaring at him.

"Um…oops?" He said, not removing the net.

"Yeah, oops. What do you think your doing!" Zara said still glaring.

"I thought you were Marron…" He said & instantly regretted it.

"DO I LOOK LIKE MARRON!" Zara yelled at him.

"Um…no. I just…& you just…&," Krillen stuttered, "I'll go get a bigger net then…" He mumbled, still not taking off the net. He then ran off without taking it. Zara glared after him.

"Yep, mom was right. He is an idiot…" she mumbled as she got it off. She then flew up to help Gohan instead.

Once up there, she looked around for him but then was nearly knocked over by the boys who were flying off towards the city.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" She yelled at them before noticing that they weren't helping. _What the heck are they doing? I better follow them._ She smirked to herself. _Wouldn't want them getting lost…or worse…_she then followed them.

In Satan city, Trunks & Goten landed not long after. Trunks looked round while Goten ran to a toy store & stared at all the toys.

"Hey Trunks, can we get something in here first? Can we?" He pleaded. Trunks kept looking around.

"We could but…we forgot to steal…I mean borrow your brothers wallet."

"Aw, you mean we can't get anything?"

"Pretty much." Trunks answered sighing.

"Then why did you say we should come here?" Goten asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"Um, it seemed like a good idea at the time…"

"& he wasn't thinking & it didn't occur to him that you need money." A voice said from behind them.

"Yea, that was it…hey!" Trunks said turning round to stare at Zara.

"Hey what?" she asked slyly, knowing it would get on his nerves.

"You know why! You followed us!"

"So?"

"So you're not welcome!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What it sounds like!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Would you guys cut it out? You're driving me nuts! Just stop it!" Goten yelled, pulling on his hair slightly as the other two stared at him.

"Geese Goten, your so high maintenance. Calm down ok?" Trunks said turning away from Goten & putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah Goten. Cool it." Zara said mimicking Trunks.

"What? Me need to calm down? You have got to be kidding!" Goten said, staring at his friends open mouthed.

"Well yeah 'ten. You should really calm down…" Trunks said.

"…Yea, it's un-healthy to be so up tight…" Zara finished off. Goten stared at them then collapsed on a near by bench.

"You're kidding right?"

"Yeah." Trunks said turning to face Goten again, smirking.

"Of course we were." Zara said doing the same as Trunks.

"Oh, ok then!" Goten said jumping up & grinning.

"So I guess this means that you've forgiven each other then. Right?" Zara & Trunks stared at each other.

"Guess so. It was fun while it lasted."

"Yea. We should do that again sometime. Oh, by the way, do you have any money Zar?" Trunks asked. Zara stared at him then searched her pockets.

"Um, I have a penny & some lint & oh! There's a chocolate bar in here!" She said as she pulled out everything.

"So that's where I put that!" Goten said as he grabbed the bar. The others gave him a weird look.

"What? I didn't have any pockets left so I put it in that dress when I was taking it into your room…" He said. The other two were still staring at him weird then they backed up a bit.

"So what do we do now?" Zara asked Trunks.

"I dunno. Lets look around for a bit."

"I didn't do anything with that dress!" Goten yelled but his friends ignored him.

"Ok, lets look around then." Zara said as she & Trunks started walking off.

"I didn't!" Goten mumbled as he followed his friends.

Meanwhile, Gohan & Krillen were still looking for Marron. Gohan had flown down to check on Krillen who now had a bigger net.

"Maybe we should set up a trap or something…" Gohan suggested as Krillen looked under a bush.

"Maybe…" he mumbled. Then Marron came running out of a bush & right past her dad.

"Aha!" Krillen cried & slung the net over her.

"I got her! Look Gohan, I got her! I…AHHH!" Marron, who still had her legs on the floor & a net over her head & torso, was still running & was pulling her dad along with her.

"AHH! GOHAN, HELP!" Krillen yelled as he was pulled through a bush. Gohan just stared then ran after them. He dived at Marron but missed & grabbed Krillen instead & they both were being pulled along.

"AHH!" they both screamed as they were pulled through bushes, nettles & a lot of poison ivy.

"GOHAN! DO SOMETHING!" Krillen yelled. Gohan raised his hand & blasted the wooden handle Krillen had been holding on to. It broke & they were both left lying down & watching Marron run away, with the net still over her.

"Gohan, why did you break the net? I had her!" Krillen yelled. Gohan sweat dropped.

"Lets just go do plan B ok?" Gohan said, pulling Krillen back towards the house.

Back with the 'chibi trio', they were wondering down a high street looking for a park.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Goten kept asking.

"Err, Trunks. I don't think we'll find a park around here. There are just a lot of shops."

"Yeah, you're right. If we're not careful we might bump into are mom's." Trunks said, sighing.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Goten said.

"Goten, shut up! We're not there yet." Zara grumbled. Goten nodded.

"Ok, are we there now? Are we there now?" Zara stared at him then rolled her eyes.

"Goten! Shut up! I'm thinking!" Trunks said looking around then noticing two people with really big spiky hair.

"OH shitake mushrooms…"

"What? What's wrong? What did you see?" Zara asked jumping up slightly so she could see.

"D…Dad…" Trunks stuttered. Goten's eyes widened.

"Ahh! That means mom's over there as well." Goten cried out, looking franticly around.

"WHAT! Your parent's are here?" Zara said looking around as well. Trunks grabbed Zara & Goten's hands then ran behind a bin & bench. Bulma & Chichi came out of a nearby shop & joined their husbands. 

"Can we go yet woman?" Vegeta asked, obviously annoyed.

"Not yet Vegeta, we still have a lot of places to go to."

"Aw, but it's boring around here. Can't Vegeta & me just go somewhere else?" Goku asked his wife.

"Not yet Goku. We still have a lot more to buy." Chichi replied.

"But…" Goku started.

"No buts! You wouldn't leave us alone here with all these heavy bags would you?" Chichi asked indicating the 20 bags they already had.

"No…" Goku said, sighing.

"Good. You two stay then. Come on Bulma, I saw a shoe shop further down having a sale!" she said & they walked off.

Bulma stared at a bench & bin as she past it & thought she saw a black tuff of hair. _That's strange, I thought I heard Trunks & Zara not that long ago as well…_She thought & prodded Chichi gently with her elbow & pointed to the bin.

"Huh, is that?" Chichi asked.

"Think so. We'll see in a minute…" Bulma smirked & so did Chichi as they walked up the street with Goku & Vegeta not far behind carrying all the bags.

A/n: looks like they're caught. Or are they? I don't know yet some one tell me!

Goten: You're writing it!!

Me: Oh yeah…

Goten: why'd Trunks have to leave me with you?

Me: I'm not that bad. Just ill. Any ways, please review! They make me happy! Really, they do! Thanks to those who already reviewed! Thank you! Ja'ne!


	8. 3 kids in the city

I'm so happy! *Grins* it's finally half term!!! I now have a whole week off! That's a whole week of being hyper & finishing off my stories!! 

Any way, last time the 'chibi trio' were discovered by their mom's & Marron is still running around hyper in the forest. What'll happen next? I haven't thought of it yet…

Disclaimer: um…I have no money, how does that make me the owner of a popular animé?

**Chapter8: 3 kids in the city.**

****

Trunks looked up, over the bin to check his & Goten's parents had gone.

"Ok, they're gone." He said as he jumped over the bin. Goten & Zara stood up & looked around.

"I thought they had us when they stopped." Goten said.

"I know. Bulma thought she heard us earlier…" Zara started.

"WHAT! We need to get out of here. We can't let them catch us!"

"Why are you so worried Trunks? She's gone. Lets just go fly to the nearest park &…"

"Hello! Earth to Zara! She's the smartest person in the world! If she heard us then she probably knows we're hear!" Trunks yelled, waving his arms around as he said it.

"Well she will now with your yelling! I don't think they quite heard you on New Namek!"

"So you're blaming me now, huh?"

"No, I'm just saying…"

"What? Just saying what? That it is all my fault that my mom is gonna catch us & she'll kill us then Chichi will?"

"Just because this was all your idea & now you're yelling so loud they can probably hear you doesn't mean it'll be your fault…" Zara said whilst narrowing her eyes & turning away from him.

"This is not all my fault!" Trunks yelled so load everyone stared at him & a few people stepped out of shops to stare at them.

"Besides, nobody asked you to come!"

"I had to come! You're not a genius or anything you know! Do you really think I'll trust you with _him_?" Zara yelled back at him. They both glared at each other as Goten got in-between them, waving his hands.

"Guys! Calm down! You're starting to sound like some old married couple! You're attracting too much attention! Besides, I thought you made up?" Trunks & Zara glared at him making him sweat drop & back up abit.

"We do not sound like some 'married couple'!" 

"Lets just go home!" Trunks said, still glaring.

"I think that will be wise." Said a cold & earthy voice from behind them. All the chibis turned round & laughed nervously as they stared at Vegeta & Goku.

"Um, hi dad?" Trunks said as he stared at Vegeta's angry face.

"You're going straight to your mothers to explain yourselves!" Vegeta said bluntly before reaching out for Trunks. Zara appeared in-between them & grinned.

"Sorry Vegeta but…we need to discussed something very important!" she said before grabbing Trunks & Goten & disappearing again. Vegeta growled & cursed before staring at Goku.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Vegeta growled at him. Goku looked up.

"Stopped who? Sorry I was eating the hot dog I bought…" Vegeta sweat dropped.

"KAKAROT! YOU IDIOT!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs.

Meanwhile, back in the forest, Gohan was pouring sugar substitute onto the floor.

"Err, could you explain this again Gohan?" Krillen asked as he watched from behind a bush.

"Sure, Marron will come here & find this sugar substitute, thinking it's sugar when really it's an anaesthetic with some sugar, & she'll eat it & fall asleep before she reaches any really sugar!" he answered as he watched Krillen nod.

"Ok…but what happens if it doesn't work?"

"Then she'll get worse, find us & do some very strange things that'll make anyone watching/reading this laugh. Now quickly hide, I hear something!" He said as he dived behind a bush. Soon they heard a 'beep beep' & Marron came running in & stopped roadrunner style. She then started eating. The boys watched & sweat dropped as nothing happened & she stood up & burped slightly before laughing again.

"She's about to get worse isn't she…?" Krillen said.

"Yep." Gohan said as Marron looked at the bush they were behind.

"She's gonna find us now, isn't she?"

"Yep."  Gohan said as Marron jumped over the bush with a stick & started hitting them with it & stuffed some left over sugar/anaesthetic into their mouths. Both men then jumped up & started running away with Marron chasing them & throwing random objects at them. The guys kept running, threw more poison ivy & eventually off a cliff without noticing that they lost her. Gohan floated up & looked around & so did Krillen.

"Did we lose her?" Krillen asked.

"Looks like it…" Gohan replied as they heard some mad laughing & Marron came out the trees & over the cliff. Both guys stared at her as she seemed to hover & then fell asleep & carried on falling, right into the arms of android 18.

"Krillen? What is going on? Why is Marron so hyper?" 18 asked & the guys looked at each other before Krillen started pointing franticly at Gohan.

"He did it!"

"Krillen! Thanks a lot…" Gohan said as he rolled is eyes. 18 glared before grabbing her husband's ear & dragging him off.

"I always said don't let Gohan baby sit but no! You said he could. This proves me right!"

"Yes dear" Krillen said weakly as he was pulled away.

Back with the kids, they were now in a tall building on the observer deck.

"Err, Zar, why'd you bring us all the way up here?" Trunks asked as he watched Goten hanging over the rail, trying to look down.

"I dunno, it seemed like a good idea at the time." She said bluntly, still not talking to him.

"Oh…err, thanks for saving us from dad…I did have a plan but this is better…"

"Really? What was that then?"

"Um…pleading…" Zara stared at him then laughed.

"You know what, I'm kinda surprised he recognised us. Remember when the carnival was in town?" she asked, having a flash back.

Trunks, Zara & Goten were all waiting for Vegeta to get them some cotton candy. Trunks looked round & saw a ride he wanted to go on.

_"Hey! Lets go on that!" the other two turned to see what he was pointing at & nodded._

_"Shouldn't we wait for him?"_

_"Nah, we'll be done before that!" Trunks said before they all went onto the ride. Vegeta then came out of the line saying something about a rip off & walked up to a blonde boy with a Mohawk, a girl with bright red hair & a dog & gave them the cotton candy._

_"Um, mister, what ya doing?" the girl asked. Vegeta stared & looked over at the dog._

_"Since when did Goten drool so much?" he asked out loud._

_"Err mister, that scrappy…" said the boy. Vegeta stared then rolled his eyes._

"I always knew Kakarot's kid was crazy…" he mumbled before spotting his kids looking at him strangely.

The flash back ended & they were all laughing.

"I can't believe your dad sometimes," Goten said laughing, "to think, he thought you were a dog…" the others stared at Goten as he said it.

"Uh, he thought you were the dog, Goten…" Goten blinked & sat on the floor & used his leg to scratch his ear quickly.

"Why would he think that?"

"I have no idea…" Zara muttered as she stared down at the view from the platform.

"Hey! Trunks, I think I found the park!" She said making Trunks grin & run over.

"Great, lets go there then!" He said & they all flew down.

A/n: well I'm done. I'm running out of ideas & this probably wasn't as good as the last chapter but I finished! Please R&R this! It makes me happy!


	9. on the run again

I'm baaack! You guys can decide if that's a good or bad thing.

Vegeta: it's bad. YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!!

Me: *stares at him* um…he did it? *Points to my brother* 

Vegeta: fine then! *Runs after my brother*

Me: *blinks* anyway…on with the story!!

Chapter9: on the run again 

****

Vegeta and Goku were wondering round the city now. They had been separated from the women and had decided it was better to just wonder round then go through anymore shopping. That and Vegeta thought that they could use the kids as an excuse when they found them.

"Vegeta, I'm hungry! Can we please take a break?" Goku asked for the twelfth time.

"For the last time, Kakarot, NO! Now try and think where you would run off to if you were one of the brats." Goku thought for a second then grinned.

"A restaurant!" Goku exclaimed, making Vegeta's eye twitch before he gave Goku a smack on the head.

"Baka! Would you stop thinking about your stomach for one second and concentrate!" Vegeta yelled before hearing something. He could hear the sound of children's laughter & quickly glanced around. Somehow, without realising it, they had walked out of the shopping centre and had somehow gotten to a small park. (Gee, imagine that…:P) Vegeta grabbed Goku's arm and pulled him towards it. They quickly glanced around & spotted some kids that looked like theirs & walked towards them, Vegeta dragging Goku to prevent him running off to another hotdog stand.

"Brat!" Vegeta yelled making all three look up and go white. The three exchanged nervous glances before jumping off their swing and backing away nervously.

"Stay where you are!" Vegeta yelled; he was trying to make them stay so he could keep an eye on them and stop the 'woman' from taking away is meal and training privileges. 

"Why are you three out here?" he asked.

"Um…because Gohan was busy & said we could?" Trunks lied.

"I always knew he was a bad babysitter…" Vegeta mumbled. 

"He's not a bad babysitter," Zara started, knowing what would happen if Gohan couldn't watch them "He was a little stuck after training and, um, needed us to come here and get something…?" Zara said, unsure if that was believable. Goku nodded and said that they could all go home and eat then but Vegeta stopped him.

"Stuck with what?"

"Err…Trunks, care to fill that one in?" he turned and sighed.

"His big head got stuck in a tree." Trunks said, shrugging. The grownups stared at them.

"He's stuck in a tree?" the chibis nodded.

"Then why did he send you here?" Vegeta asked. All three kids looked at each other, trying to think of something.

"I'm waiting." Said Vegeta whilst frowning. Zara stared up at him.

"Hang on a minute, what are you two doing away from Ms Chichi & Bulma?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Looking for you of course." Vegeta said, still frowning.

"Do they know that?"

"Err…" 

Back at the shop where Bulma and Chichi were:

"Is it just me or is it a bit quiet?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know, I haven't heard any complaining for a while…" Chichi answered her friend before they both shrugged it off and carried on looking through the shirts.

Back at the park:

"Err…we may not have mentioned it…" Vegeta said. The kids exchanged smirks before looking back at Vegeta.

"You know Bulma is gonna close off the GR now…"

"And threaten your food…"

"And Mom's gonna cut off all of your food as well dad…"

"Since you did just run away…"

"Leaving them to carry the bags…"

"And to get back by themselves…"

"And then just not come back for ages." All three said, finishing each other's sentences. The grownups starred down at them nervously.

"She wouldn't dare…" Vegeta said

"Don't be so sure dad, she did it before…" Trunks replied.

"But we were just…" Goku stuttered.

"You didn't tell them…" Goten smirked. The grownups shuffled.

"Well then, we better get our story straight so they don't do that then. You don't get us in trouble and let Gohan be the babysitter and we'll try and make Bulma and Chichi go easy on you." Zara said, smirking as well.

"Why should we? You ran away from Gohan & we didn't tell them because we didn't want to disturb them from their shopping ritual. Besides, it'll be worth losing food to see what happens to you. You deserve it after this!" Vegeta said, jerking his thumb at the 'bad man' shirt.

"But that was him/her!" both Zara and Trunks yelled out, pointing at each other. Vegeta raised an eyebrow & Goku was whining slightly over the thought of no more cooked meals.

"I don't care who did it! I just want to see some punishment for it! So I'm going to take you back to your mothers now!" the boys gulped & Zara started backing away.

"Well, that can't include me since my mother is in space somewhere after all…" she started.

"Not so fast! You're going to the woman…I mean Bulma." Zara stopped backing up & gulped as well.

"Yea, well, you'll have to catch us first!" She cried before taking to the air. Vegeta growled and chased after her and the boys got the same idea and quickly flew off as well. Goku chased after the boys while Vegeta chased after Zara.

Meanwhile, back at the Son residence, Gohan had just gotten back. He went into the lounge, scratching his arms where the poison ivy had touched and collapsed on the sofa.

"Sure is quiet. Wonder where everyone is…" he thought, nearly going to sleep. His eyes suddenly burst open.

"The kids!" he yelled as he jumped up & ran out of the door. He looked franticly around and couldn't see them anywhere.

"Oh man! Mom is so gonna kill me!" he yelled before sensing something in the city."

"Looks like I found them. I better get them back before mom gets here." He gulped at the thought of the frying pan coming out and flew towards the city.

Back in the park, the kids were flying as fast as they could with the grownups easily catching up. Vegeta put on a burst of speed & managed to grab one of Zara's pig tails. This was a bad move because immediately her eyes went red & she electrocuted him. He let go and held his hand as she shock her head.

"What did you do that for, brat!"

"Why'd you grab my hair!"

"Who cares? Just come over here!"

"Um…NO!" she disappeared. Goku was having trouble as well. The boys had split up and Trunks had gotten away. Goten was flying through some trees, making his dad to get hit in the head by branches.

"Ow! Goten! Get over here! All I want is to get this over with so I can have a hotdog!" Goten stopped.

"Did you say hotdog? Can we get one? Please, daddy, please!" he begged. Goku thought about it and they both landed to get a hotdog.

Zara appeared in front of Trunks and he crashed into her.

"Err…hi? Now what?"

"We get Goten and go back to his house." 

"Ok, but where is he?" they looked round and spotted him with his dad stuffing a hotdog in his face and grinning.

"Grr, GOTEN! Get over here, now!" Goten looked up and nodded and quickly ran over, waving bye to his dad. Goku watched, trying to talk through his hotdog.

"No, wait! Come back!" He called, but it was to late. Goten had grabbed onto Zara's shoulder and all three of them had disappeared again.

"Great, now I'm in trouble…" he said as Vegeta came over, starring at where the kids had been.

"Baka! You let them get away! AGAIN!" he yelled, smacking Goku over the head again.

"Ow! Sorry Vegeta…so, do you want to go spar in the GR until our wives kill us?" Vegeta thought then nodded & they flew off.

Where Gohan is, Zara & the others appeared above him & fell onto him, causing him to fall down. They all managed to stop just above the ground and Gohan jumped upright straight away.

"Where were you three?" he yelled. They starred at him.

"Looking for Marron, where were you?" Zara asked. After all, she had been looking for her at some point.

"Yea, and what happened to you?" Trunks asked as he starred at the rash from the poison ivy. Gohan went silent then mumbled something about a 'crazy 5 year-old'.

"Lets just get back! I don't want to think about what mom'll do if we're not there and the house is still a mess…" the others quickly nodded and they all flew back to the house.

A/n: I can't think of anything else so I'll leave it here. Next time you'll see what an angry Chichi is like. May have to turn it into a horror story if I put it in though…

Chichi: WHAT!!

Me: um…nothing…it was him! *Points to a random wall*

Chichi: err…right…¬_¬;

Me: ok! Well…err…I'm done…so…bye!


End file.
